memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Vulcan
Source for t'an s'at? A quick google, memoryalpha and here search shows nothing. More from the mind of Jaster? -- 8of5 19:44, 13 October 2006 (UTC) * The "t'an s'at" was described by Tuvok in the VOY episode "Alter Ego" as "the intellectual deconstruction of emotional patterns". A google search will indeed show that. -- Jaster 20:08, 13 October 2006 (UTC) t'an s'at alone produces pages of randomness with no obvious star trek connect, with alter ego it does indeed show relevant results, if you had sourced it in the first place it wouldn't be a problem! -- 8of5 20:26, 13 October 2006 (UTC) * You obviously don't know that much about how to use google. With unique words like t'an s'at you have to place it in between quotation marks (i.e. "t'an s'at"). -- Jaster 20:46, 13 October 2006 (UTC) You are quite right, I don't, thanks for the tip, I'm sure you don’t require me to give you another about sourcing, so see above ^ -- 8of5 20:48, 13 October 2006 (UTC) My belief is that the Vulcans, Klingons, Rigellians, even Green Orions are all descended from Sargon's race, the Arretians. Similarly, most or all of the felinoid races (the Caitians, Kzinti, and Lyrans, to name a few) are derived from the Vedala. I am thinking that a half-million years ago, the Vedala ruled Alpha Quadrant while the Arretians ruled Beta. They had a great war when they collided, and the Vedala destroyed the Arretian homeworld. Vulcan, Rigel V, Qo'noS and the rest were lost Arretian colonies left to evolve to suit their new environments. Afterward, the Vedala became involved in a civil war and their own empire fragmented in the same way. What was left of the spacefaring Vedala became nomadic outsiders who live in hollowed-out asteroids and rarely get involved in the affairs of other races. 153.2.246.31 06:59, 29 December 2007 (UTC) Recent additions Some of these recent additions have some odd problems. The sentence about nasal numbing states that, in Star Trek VI, it was referenced that nasal numbing was used to help Vulcans overcome Klingon body odors -- but the movies doesn't say anything at all. Could we please stop making ridiculous things up simply to fill up space in the article? -- Captain MKB 12:29, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Latest addition And could we also please stop assuming it's made up, by ridiculing me???? On Undiscovered Country, Captain Spock kept a straight face when the Klingon delegates beamed off Enterprise-A. Since the numbing agents aforementioned were 140+ years before the movie- it's plausible that he as a Vulcan also used it. Unless, of course, his human half lost to the alien half and ignored their stench. Peace and long life!– Ensignsisko 23:10, 24 November 2008 (UTC) :I'm sorry, this is called assuming. There was no mention of it, therefore, its not relevant to that film (even though it is plausible, "plausible" does not equal "true"). :We should note that the concept of nasal numbing was mentioned in a few ENT stories and leave it at that. I also don't think Spock would react in the least to a bad odor because of his stolid nature -- you can't really expect me to take that as "proof" of anything! :For all we know, Klingons might smell great to Vulcans, like lilacs. Stop making up your own details (yes, you are!) that would prove they might not. -- Captain MKB 23:50, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Klingon lilacs? Hmmmm, only to an augment human named Bashir, when teasing Worf. Don't be sorry; I'm not. And your use of "we" only includes yourself and your present company-not mine. Whom agree with me, by the way. Forget expectations. Believe what in fiery Gre'thor you wish. And "nasal numbing agents" weren't only used by T'Pol. No, it isn't Mr. Spock, either...– Ensignsisko 01:52, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :OK, I'm going to boil this down for you and hope that you calm down before you say something silly that would get you banned -- by saying "we" I mean the MB community. We have a policy against fabricating information, or making up assumptions based on things not included in Star Trek sources. :Spock was never mentioned as using or even feeling the need for a nasal-numbing agent. That is why "we" won't be putting it here. If any users agree with you, they haven't made themselves known here -- most everyone else is following the policy that "we" all agreed upon as a community -- not making up supplementary details on our own. So please stop doing that. That's all I meant by that. -- Captain MKB 02:24, 28 November 2008 (UTC)